Bad Robot
by smithANDnoble
Summary: When the Robot takes his love for Sarah too far, it's up to her Knight in a Blue Box to save her. Please review.


**Title:** Bad Robot

**Show:** Doctor Who

**Doctor & Companion:** 4th Doctor and Sarah Jane

**Type:** Angst, hurt, comfort

**Spoilers:** Robot

**Rating:** M for Sexual references, and forced relations

**Time Frame: **After Sarah leaves the control room, and bumps into the Robot in the hall. While she's being held in that room.

**Summery: ** When the Robot takes his love for Sarah too far, it's up to her Knight in a Blue Box to save her

Feeling ashamed, yet still afraid of what the Robot might do should she refuse; Sarah obeyed his commands and stripped off her outer layers of clothing. It was humiliating, but what else was there for her to do? He was 8 feet tall, and made of pure metal where she was only four inches above five feet and made of human flesh. She shivered at this thought; her body trembling not only from fear but cold. It was freezing in that lab, and she was standing there wearing nothing but a pair of knickers and a bra. Well she still had her shoes on, but they did nothing to shield her from the frigid temperatures.  
And where was the Doctor? Surely he had to sense she was in danger.

"You are beautiful, my lovely Sarah." The Robot spoke in his electronic voice, touching Sarah's arm with his metal excuse for a hand. "I am pleased with your human body; why are you not?"

"Why am I not?" Sarah backed up, but the Robot only moved closer to her; keeping his hand on her arm. She could feel her breasts tighten, and her nipples erect but he.. It had to know it was only because of the cold around her, and not the way it was touching her. "I don't know what you mean."

"You are trying to hide from me," the Robot answered, then moved his hand from her arm to her neck. Sarah wanted to scream, but she knew if she did it would only anger the Robot so the closest she got to doing so was in the back of her mind. "Why are you trying to hide from me, I only wish to touch you and love you."

"But you can't." Sarah fought back tears as she shook her head; he had to know there was no possible way they could be together in that way. Even a one sided love affair was out of the question; he was a machine and she was human. "I'm not like you; I'm human.. You have to understand that. You can't love me in the way you're suggesting."

"Why can I not?" the Robot asked with a curious tone, moving his claw down her neck to rest on her breast. "I can caress you like any human; I can be gentle like any human.. I can make you feel pleasure like any human."

"But you can also hurt me, more then any human could." Sarah paused, then cringed when the Robot gently took her breast between it's claw, pinching ever so softly. "Oh please, you don't know what you're doing; you think you love me, but you don't. I was nice to you, I cared about you.. I didn't want them to hurt you, but this isn't right."

"But I do, my Sarah.. I love you, and you are mine." The Robot paused then thought about the way she had come to the Doctor's aid earlier. "It's because of him, isn't it? The one you tried to stop me from harming; that man. You love him?"

"No, I mean yes; but not that way." Sarah looked down as the Robot took his advances further, sliding his claw down her bare stomach to the brim of her panties. "This isn't right what you're doing to me. If you love me, as you say you do, then you would stop this. I don't want to be doing this; I don't want you touching me like this. Oh please let me put my clothes back on."

"But I want to pleasure you." The Robot's red lights blinked with confusion, but it did not detour him from sliding further down Sarah's body, pushing his hand between her thighs. "See, my love; I will make you feel pleasure; I will make you love me."

"That's not love; you're confused.. You've been.. Your programming is wrong, this is not love." Sarah bit down on her bottom lip, her chest heaving with sobs. Where was he? Where was the Doctor? Why wasn't he saving her? **Good use of a Time Lord he was turning out to be.**

"I am not confused, Sarah, it is you who is confused." The Robot moved his claw side to side trying to get a reaction from Sarah, but all he got was a blank stare and more tears. Why wasn't she happy? He was pleasuring her, so why was she crying? Why was her face in such a way that he was beginning to see pain? "Sarah, am I hurting you?"

"Yes!" Sarah cried out the word, backing up against the wall; yes the claw that was between her legs was gone but the reminder of **it being there** was forever etched in her mind. "Yes you are! Please! Oh please let me put my clothes back on."

"I don't understand." The Robot expressed his confusion once again as the doors to the lab opened, and the Doctor, whose view of Sarah was obstructed by the Robot, entered the room.

'Sarah, are you in here?" the Doctor called out.

'Finally,' Sarah thought, then wondered where he had been and what took him so long. Of course those thoughts were short lived, and soon she called out his name, "Doctor!" with great fear as the Time Lord moved around the Robot to see Sarah, and her situation.

"Sarah Jane, now I know you're a modern woman and all, but really, standing there in your knickers in the middle of the day?" The Doctor knew the situation didn't call for joke, but also knew it needed to be taken care of in a delicate fashion till he was able to get Sarah away from the Robot and safely back in his TARDIS. "Although I must say they are pretty. Silk?"

"You stay away from my Sarah." The Robot turned to the Doctor. "She is mine; you are not to touch her."

"Doctor, please help me..."

"I will Sarah, you relax and don't worry about a thing. I've got this under control." The Doctor held his hand up to Sarah. He could see she was shivering, and even though he, with her clothing across the room, wanted to hand her his coat, he knew well enough to ask Sarah's captor first. "Um you; Mr. Robot... I was wondering, and without touching your Sarah, if I may put my coat around her. It is rather cold in here and I wouldn't want her to become ill. Human's do that you know; become ill."

"Sarah, are you becoming ill?" the Robot asked Sarah, not believing the Doctor; after all, this is the man Sarah was choosing, or had chosen over him and deception was one thing he would expect. "Do you wish to have him put his coat on you?"

"Yes.. Yes please, I do wish him to put his coat on me." Sarah paused then waited, as did the Doctor till given permission. He moved over to Sarah and removed his jacket. "Doctor, please get me out of here."

"I will, Sarah, I promise; I just need to put this around you first." The Doctor smiled at Sarah as she put her arms into the sleeves of his coat; yes, he had to get her out of there, but he also had to find a way of doing it without exposing all of Sarah to everyone outside the room. "We don't want to be going outside looking like this now, do we?"

"No I guess not." Sarah watched as the Doctor buttoned the coat, then touched her face. The Robot couldn't see what he then said to her from where he was in the room, but the Doctor could tell by the rise in volume to his voice that he was angry.

"I told you not to touch my Sarah!... You are touching my Sarah... "

"Your Sarah!" The Doctor turned abruptly to the Robot, angered by what he had done to Sarah. "Your Sarah? I don't think so."

"And why do you not think so?"

"I don't think so, because she's my Sarah!" Normally Sarah would have responded with "I'm no one's Sarah but my own, but under the circumstances she just went with the act. "My Sarah Jane.. My Sarah Jane Smith.. You hear me! And as such I will not have you touching my Sarah..."

"I don't understand.."

"You don't understand... Oh well isn't that just too bad that you don't understand, because I don't care that you don't understand. I do however care that you hurt someone I love." The Doctor pushed at the Robot, who unlike with Sarah, retreated back. "You did a horrible thing to Sarah, you hurt her.. Do you understand that? Hurt? Hurting someone?"

"I did not hurt Sarah, I pleasured Sarah."

"You did not pleasure me... You.. You.. hurt me!" Sarah screamed out the words this time, her arms around herself as she wished whatever the Doctor was doing be done soon so that he would get her away from this beast she once had pity for. **"You frightened me into taking my clothes off, and you frightened me into allowing you to touch me. **You told me you loved me and then hurt me. I.. I was.. I stood up for you, and I thought you were.."

"Sarah, that's enough." The Doctor again held his hand up to Sarah, then with another push to the Robot spoke firmly, "Now you listen to me, I am taking Sarah out of here, and you are not going to do a thing to stop me. Do you understand that?"

"My Sarah..."

"My Sarah! Oh you stupid machine, how many times do I have to tell you?" The Doctor walked back to Sarah, whispering something in her ear before proving to the Robot what he meant by kissing Sarah. When he was done, he looked back to the machine. "See, my Sarah, my kiss... Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I understand.."

"Good; now I am going to ask **her; my Sarah **to wrap her arms around my neck." The Doctor explained what he was doing to the Robot before asking Sarah who obliged. "And now I'm going to pick her, my Sarah, up." Again he paused before he picked Sarah up into his arms. "See.. My Sarah, my kiss, and in my arms... Now I am going to take my Sarah away from you. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." The Doctor paused, adjusting Sarah in his arms as she tightened her grip; grateful when they were outside the room, and even more when they were out of the building and back in the TARDIS


End file.
